Worry Free
by Wolf Tenshi of Ice and Water
Summary: Shiznatnao  Valentine's day fluff etc etc   Enjoy Challenge fanfic


**A/N: Always wanted to write a ShizNatNao fic xD It's told in Nao's Pov btw :D Enjoy.**

**'Thought'**

**"Speach"**

***text message*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Worry Free<strong>

'Uh, I cant belive I waited till last minute.' I thought scratching the back of my head in frustration while staring at the date on the calendar and the date beside it with small hearts around it. I smiled as I remember the past two Valentine's days.

'Shizuru cooked for us the first year, and lat year Natsuki bought us chocolate and we crashed at her place. Now it's my turn.'

Sighing I decided on a quick shower before grabbing my keys and heading to the mall in hopes of finding someone thing creative.

Entering the mall I looked around hoping to find something that catch my eye.

Walking past the food court my cell started vibrating in my pocket. Opening it I saw a text from Shizuru.

*Nao-chan~What are you doing today? Natsuki and I want to know. 3 'Zuru*

I quickly responded not noticing that Shizuru and Natsuki were watching me from the Food court.

*Nothing much 'Zuru. Just relaxing at home.*

Pressing send I released a sigh, only to jump a few seconds later from someone clearing their throat.

"Ara, Nao-chan, I thought you were at your apartment?" Shizuru's voice floated into my ears causing me to stiffen up as I slowly turned around.

I saw Natsuki standing next Shizuru, both wearing a look that I didn't like. I gulped knowing my wallet was going to suffer.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

"So, Why are you here?" Natsuki asked sipping her coke from the lunch I 'willingly' bought.

"Felt like it." I mumbled through a few fries in my mouth.

"But you texted me saying you were at home. Does Nao-chan not like her girlfriends anymore?" Shizuru asked with a small pout on her face.

'Damn her cute pouts' I cursed. "No, I love you guys too much." I defended a small blush on my face.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. "We love you too Nao, but you didn't have to lie to us." Natsuki said.

Sighing I said "I know, I'm sorry." and kissed them both on the cheeks showing how serious I was.

"So, you going to tell us why you are here? Or will we have to force it of you?" Shizuru said a glint in her eyes showing she wasn't joking about the last part.

"I was doing some last minutes shopping...for you gifts." I explained avoiding eye contact with either two.

"Ara, I should of know." Shizuru said sighing as she pulled out her wallet taking out 500 yen and passing towards Natsuki who was smirking.

Blinking at what just happened I growled out. "Y-you two placed a bet on me?"

Pocketing the money Natsuki said "A'ww dont be upset Nao. You know we love you."

Feeling the pout in my face deepen I stood up. "Whatever. I'll be over whn I'm done shopping." I said leaving the table.

Well not with out my kisses goodbye.

* * *

><p>Couple of hours later<p>

As I was carrying a few bags back to my apartment room my cell started playing Natsuki's ringtone.

Opening the apartment door and shifting the bags int o one hand, I flipped my cell open and answered.

"Yea, 'Suki?"

"What's taking so long? You know it's movie night at my place." Natsuki said.

"Give me 15 mins. I just got home." I replied placing the gifts down in my closet and was walking towards the kitchen.

"Hmmm, okay just don't take to long." Nasuki sighed ending the phone call.

I laughed flipping my phone shut. Grabbing a bottle of water and I was on my way once again.

* * *

><p>Natsuki's Apartment<p>

Opening the door, I walked in and closed the door behind me. I peaked around the corner to see Shizuru and Natsuki making out.

"So, this is why you asked me to rush over. Huh 'Suki?" I asked in a amused tone.

Breaking the heated make-out session Natsuki's face flushed.

"Ara, Nao-chan come here." Shizuru said with her arms stretched out.

Taking the invite I happily sat on her lap.

Grabbing the remote Natsuki started the Dvd.

Halfway through the cheesy romance movie I was starting to get drowsy.

Shizuru seemed to have noticed since she pulled me closer and nuzzled into my neck.

I smirked slightly and pulled Natsuki close as well stealing a kiss from her. As I started to pulling away, she pulled me back into the kiss with full force causing me to slip out of Shizuru's lap.

Feeling soft kisses my neck, I knew that the movie was no longer important.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

I woke up in my usual spot cuddled between Shizuru and Natsuki, shifting in my spot I realized what today was.

'Ah, I should of brought the gift with me.' I thought to myself sneaking out of the bed carefully.

I quickly put on my clothes and left a note on the bed.

* * *

><p>My Apartment<p>

As soon as I arrived home I hopped into the shower. Drying myself off as I walked into my room I saw my cell flashing indicating that I missed a message.

Opening my phone I saw it was from Shizuru.

*Ara, Nao-chan, how mean of you to leave. :( I'll be over in a hour, I'm not sure when 'Suki will be up. 3 'Zuru.*

I replied and placed my cell back on the bed.

Feeling lazy I dressed myself in a gray tank top and dark blue booty shorts with the words 'Jaw Dropper' on the back.

Knowing that Shizuru was coming over to cook made me a little less stressed.

* * *

><p>1 12 hours later

'Damn this woman, She's only been here for 30 mins and she has already made me blush so much. Damn sneaky hands.' I thought while walking into the den cutting on my 360.

Halfway through one of the epic cinematic I heard the door open and Shizuru and Natsuki's voice. 'Hmm, everyone is here now.'

Hearing soft footsteps I paused my game and looked at the doorway to see Natsuki standing against it. "Playing 13 again?"

I nodded. "You know I love this game."

She came into the room and plopped down beside me. "No, I know you love Lighting and Fang." Natsuki replied with a smirk.

A faint blush grew over my cheeks.

"So, wanna tell me what you got us?" Natsuki asked.

"No, you can wait till after dinner." I replied not looking away from the game.

"Oh, are you going to be dessert?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Another blush grew onto my face. "No, I didnt use your idea from last year, by the way you tasted so good too." I replied licking my lips.

A blush grew on her face, causing a smirk to grow on my face.

The awkward silence was broken by a loud "Oden!" and a "We do this together!" from Lighting.

'God Lightning is so hot. If only her and Fang were real.' (I really am a FF 13 fangirl :3)

I saved and popped in a fighting game and passed Natsuki a controller since I could tell she was getting bored.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

After playing hours of random games from Street fighter and Mortal Combat and Co-Op games like COD and Halo. Shizuru called us to the dining room to eat.

I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was full, had my girls and it was only Saturday.

"Nao, hope you remember what you said." Natsuki said.

I sighed an stood up, and went into my bedroom. Returning I placed the respective bags with their owners, before plopping back into my spot hands inside my pocket.

Hearing gasps I looked up to see Shizuru and Natsuki holding thier gifts, smiles glued to their faces. 'Ha, knew they would love them.' I mentally cheered.

"Oh, whats this?" Natsuki asked feeling something cold on her skin.

Shizuru glanced over to Natsuki and saw a braclet with blue,red,purple mixed together.

"Ara, it's our colors. This is so cute Nao-chan." Shizuru said placing the braclet on, Natsuki did the same with hers.

I took out mine as well. We all matched.

"Happy Valentine's day." I said.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki shared a perdetory look before drgging me back to my room, the door slamming shut behind.

* * *

><p>Took me about a day to write this...took three days to type :D<p>

Yay for Laziness, my other fanfics should be getting updated as well.


End file.
